


[FIC] [ART] Worth A Try

by pocketcosmic



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Lunch negotiations, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic
Summary: A triad takes a restaurant up on their offer.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	[FIC] [ART] Worth A Try

**Author's Note:**

> For Marvel Polyship Bingo  
> Square B5- Memes

“Well, that was embarrassing,” Clint muttered as the three slunk awkwardly out the door. “How was I supposed to know it was a joke?”

Natasha’s look mirrored the one that the hostess had worn a few seconds ago. “Clint, you really thought they were giving away free food?”

“I mean, it could happen…” mused Laura.

“Exactly, it’s false advertising!” Laura chuckled at Clint’s impassioned expression.

“Let’s just get an order of fries or something, I’m starving,” Nat cut in.

“Ehh, I'd rather eat somewhere else,” said Clint.

“Then why did you drag us all the way here?”

“It said free!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by those restaurant signs that go around in funny sign compilations/dumps. Examples:  
> 


End file.
